Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for detecting unwanted data to secure systems from such unwanted data. However, conventional techniques utilized for detecting unwanted data associated with payload executions have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, unwanted data may be obscured by using execution packing which results in the unwanted data having a non-execution form (e.g. a stored, dormant form) that differs from a payload (e.g. execution form) of the unwanted data. Unfortunately, security systems have customarily only scanned the unwanted data in its non-execution form, thus allowing obscured unwanted code to go undetected.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.